Passing Notes
by Lovatic4Life98
Summary: "Why are you staring at Austin" "What... I am Not staring at Austin why would you I be staring at Austin" "Because you have a crush in him" Ally and Trish have a convo about her tiny crush. Auslly. What happen when Marino High has a Saddie Hawkins Dance? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, here a oneshot I though of during school. I know I should me updating U Jelly? and I didn't forget about it I've been really busy but I'll try to post chapter 2 soon, Anywho... On with it! I don't own A&A**

* * *

Austin is soo cute. I love the way his hair just seems to flip the right way, his smile, his voice, I even love how childish he act. Yes, you guess it I have a crush on y best friend/music partner, But no one, not even Trish, knows.

"Pshh, Ally," I hear some one whisper-scream. I look over to see Trish sliding a note onto my desk. I open the folded piece of paper

_Why are you staring at Austin_

I click my pen and write um Trish's handwriting.

What... I am Not staring at Austin why would you I be staring at Austin

_Because you have a crush in him_

No I don't. That would be weird I mean he's my best friend

_GASP_

One of my best friends

_Ally I know you're lying tell me the __truth_

Fine I might have a tiny crush on Austin, but its no big deal

_Its a HUGE deal! OMG imma start planing your wedding I thinking a June wedding_

Trish we aren't getting married I bet he doesn't even

"Miss Dawson" I looked up and saw Mrs. Cornbinder **(1) ,**our English teacher, in front of my desk.

"What is so important that it couldn't wait until after class"

"Uhh nothing Mrs. Cornbinder" I say hoping she will drop it. She doesn't

"Well than , maybe you would like to read it to the class"

I stand up and start walking up to the front of the room. I better think of a new conversation quick. I can't have every one know I like Austin.

"Wait!" hear a voice behind me. I turn around and see Austin standing up. "Ally didn't write that note, I did"

"Maybe you would like to come up and read it than"

Austin walks up to me and takes the paper out of my hand. I slide down into my sit. I look over at Trish with a panicked look. She just shrugged and faces forward.

Austin gets to the front and unfolds the paper. He scans the paper and his eyes widen.

"Uh.. Hey Ally this class sucks huh" he slowly says making it up on the stop. A few people where giggling.

"Austin, Leave me alone and get to work" Wow he is good at covering up. Maybe he did n't even read it.

"Ok wonna go to Mini's later. Sure just stop- The note stops there" he says

"Well It seem as you won't be able to meet your friends as you have detention"

"Sorry Ally" He says to me. Everyone turns and looks at me as I slide down in my sit.

"Both of you" Mrs. Cornbinder says.

"Can I go back to my seat?" Austin asks

"Of coarse"

Austin walks back to his seat next to me. he leans back in his seat looks over at me and winks. I look down trying ti hide my blush. Detention is going to be interesting.

* * *

**So there's the story. Sorry for not updating U Jelly? I'm still wait to hear from someone *cough* CherLloydFan13 *cough*. I don't know how good this story is but I'm m defense it seemed better when I was daydreaming in math.**

**(1) I bet no one know what this name is from. Hint: It's on PBS KIDS Yeah I;m childish/ Deal with it!**

**Please REVIEW! I love hearing what you think If I get a lot of review I'll make this a twoshot!**

**~Lovatic4Life98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know I said I was gonna post last night but I got too caught up in my movie. I was watching The Borrowers It reminded me of my childhood cuz I would watch it like everyday. So here's chapter 2. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Trish's POV

I feel so bad about getting Austin and Ally detention. I can't even imange how made Ally is considering Austin read the note. Well maybe he didn't really read it, to sove Ally from her privaticy. I'm walking down the hall when I see Austin at his locker. I walk up to him with 2 questions in my head. 1. Why is locking in the mirror fixing himself like he's about to meet someone. 2. Why does he have a mirrior in his locker. "Hey Ausin," I say. he turns to llok at me "I'm sorry 'bout getting you guys detention."

"It's ok." He say turning back to his locking smiling at himself checking his teeth.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to go talk to Ally" He says closing his locker.

"Well, why are you going through all this just to talk to Ally- OHMIGOD! You like Ally!"

"What," He say his voice sounding nervous "I-I don't like Ally"

"Yes, you do and you read the note so you know she likes you too."

"Ok yeah."

"Are you gonna go ask her out?" This is soo exciting!

"Maybe..." He say walking away.

"Good luck!" I yell down the hall.

Ally's POV

I'm at my locker stuffing thinks into my bag. I close my locker door when I'm done. "You're welcome." I jump back. Austin is standing where my locker door was.

"For what giving me a heart attack?"

"No. I had a talk with Mr. Dazey, he doing detention today, and got us out of it"

"Really?" I ask surprised "Wait, what do you have to do"

"Well this week is frog dissection, so I have to clean all the tool on Friday"

"Wow, I kinda feel responsible. Trish and I were the ones who wrote the note." Shot.

"Yeah speaking of that..." Austin says

"Uh... I gotta go. Can't miss that bus." Austin puts his arm in frount of me blocking my path. His hand now on my closed locker.

"I could drive you if you miss the bus. I need to talk to you."

"Listen Austin, you got It all wrong I don't have a crush on, We were talking about a different Austin. One you don;t know. So before you say you can't be my friend anymore or anything-" I get cut of my something touching my mouth. It takes me a second to realize Austin is kiss me. At first I'm surprised but them I kiss him back moving my hands to his shoulders. He turns us pushing me up against the locker deepening the kiss. He moves his hand to my waist pulling us closer together. I feels sparks so big I know he feels them too. After a while we both pull away and look into each other eyes.

"Wow," He clears his throat "That was nice"

"Yeah" I whisper a small smile on both our faces.

"I'll see you later" He say letting go of me. I watch hi, walk down the hall and turns into the bathroom. I hear a girl scream and Austin runs outside He turns to see me still standing there and rubs his neck nervously.

"Um... wrong door." I giggle as he walks to the other side of the hall into the boy's bathroom.

I look at the time and the buses are still here. I start walking to the door exiting the school with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter 2. I got an awesome idea for another chapter so instead of a twoshot it will be a multi-chapter. I word about chapter 3... Dance. That;s all I'm saying :)**

**~Lovatic4Life98**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: IMPORTANT! This is about U Jelly? As you know I am co-wring it with CherLloydFan13. The thing is she is on vacation. and will not have much access to a computer. I don't really want to be posting any chapters til I talk to her so idk when the next chapter will be posted. Sorry. So any who... I decided to reply to some reviews.**

* * *

**LoveShipper: I decided to add some humor and I though it would be pretty funny.**

**queenc1: Glad you like it! Out of all the favorites, follows, and reviews, I notice your's alot. Prabably because you do that to all my stories and you're one of the first people to do it.**

**MusicGirl400: Don't we all! :)**

**Guest: Thanks.**

* * *

**OK here's chapter 3. ME NO OWN A&A!**

_Remember__ students, the Saddie Hawkins Dance in in 1 week! So ladies if you haven't asked that one special guy, you better do it before another girl snatches him up._

She says some more announcement before I hear the click of the speaker truing off and everyone returns to what they were doing.

"Ally, Ally, Ally!" Trish say running to me.

"What, what, what!" I say mocking her.

"Aren't you excited! This is you chance to ask Austin out"

"And why would I do that that"

"Because for 1 You even admitted you like him. and 2 you two had a little make out session yesterday"

"Well I- Wait, how did you know about that" I ask

"Uhh..." She says look at the ceiling avoiding my glare. "Yo-you didn't tell me?"

"No, I did not" I say with a stern voice.

"Ok, Dez told me" She finally admitted.

"Dez knows!" I say hitting the back of my head against my locker.

"yeah, I guess Austin told him. So are you gonna ask him?"

"I don't know Trish. I mean he's my best friend, don't you think it would be a little weird"

Com'on Ally, you like him, he likes you whats the problem."

_*RIIINNG*_

"At least think about." Trish says heading to class.

I let out a sigh before rushing to class. Why is love soo hard?

* * *

**a/: Its late (not really only about 11) but my parents will be truing the internet off soon and I wanted to post this tonight. Sorry it's short.**

**PLEASE! Review. I know I've never done this so Imma start small. I want AT LEASE 5 review on this chapter. I want to know what you really think. Most people put 'cute' or 'update soon' I wonna know what you liked about it. What you didn't like about it. What you wonna see happen. So 5 review.**

**I'e been scrolling fanfic. and there are soo many types. Auslly, Trez, Deztin, Heck even Kira/Trent. but no Dera (if you didn't know Dez/Kira) So Imma write one, and after hours of brainstorming I got an idea but i don't know what to call it. So i'll tell you the plot and you can send in names and I'll choose my favorite.**

**Plot: Ally and Trish sees Dez and Kira at the movies. On a date. What will Austin think? What will Jimmy think?**

**Ok bad plot but I can't give too much away. If you what to know more PM me.**

**PEACE!**

**~LovaticLife98**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the review. Sorry for the wait I was gonna post 2 days ago but my computer was being a butt. So here it is. I don't own A&A!**

* * *

**Sasuka x auslly: Ok I think that means continue so ok.**

**Erica: Thanks I really think my writing is getting better. I don't really like my first story but people seem to like it so i kept it. Great Title idea! I might use it.**

**ZKv2000: Glad you like it. It was really fun writing that scene**

**Guest (1): Sorry but some chapters will be short. I will try to make them longer.**

**nerdychick316: I think every one ask themselves that.**

**lauri9: Sorry its short. I don't really like twilight but If i were to chose. Jacob. Taylor is soo hot! For hunger Games... Peeta.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I actually got a lot more then I ask for. so Thanks :)**

* * *

Ally's POV

I'm sitting at a lunch table with Trish and Kira eating out lunches. Even though her and Austin broke up we all still hang out. Dez comes over with his lunch of a burger and fries and sits down.

"Hey girls" He say sitting down.

"Hey" we all say.

"So Ally, when are you gonna ask Austin to the dance?" Kira ask me making me choke on my water.

"How did you know?"

"Trish told me" She replys eating a fry.

"I don't know you guys. I don't even know what to say. enough about me what about you two"

"Well, I already have a date"Trish says casually.

"Really, who?" Kira asks her.

"Roger"**(1)**

"Ohhh Roger" Kira and I say.

"Oh shut up! What about you Kira"

"Umm... I haven't ask anyone yet" She says looking down.

"Why not" I ask

"I-I'll tell you later."

"What about you Dez, any girl ask you?" Kira asks him.

"Nah. I've been to busy trying to hide from Mindy."

"Um Dez..." I say pointing over by the door where Mindy is standing. Dez gets a panicked look.

"Gotta go" He say stuff a hand full of fries into his mouth running out of the cafeteria before Mindy sees him.

* * *

I'm standing at the counter in Sonic Boom when Austin walk in.

"Hey Als"

It's now or never.

"Hey Austin can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" He says chuckling. He thinks he's sooo funny.

"Ok another question."

"Go ahead"

"Ok." I let out a deep breath. "I was wondering if.. you would you know like to, If you don't have a date, you would like to go to the dance with me?"

"I though you would never ask. I would love to Ally."

"Really"

"Really." He says smiling. I smile back.

"Well, My mom needs me at the store. I see you later Ally-gator" He say kissing my cheek and leaving the store.

* * *

"So Kira did you ever ask anyone to the dance?" I ask her.

"No, I kinda wanted to talk to you guys about that."

"What about it?" Trish asks.

"Do you think it would be weird if I asked Dez?"

"YOU LIKE DEZ!?" We scream.

"Wonna talk louder. I don't think Kansas hear you. Yeah I like Dez. But the thing is he's Austin's best friend so..."

"I think you should go for it" Trish says

"Yea" I agree.

"Ok Imma do it"

Right when she say that, Dez comes running into the hall way and quickly runs behind 2 people hiding. They look at each other weirdly and walk away leaving an exposed Dez.

Mindy comes into the hallway looking around. she spots Dez and starts walking up to him.

"Uh oh I think you losing you chance" Trish says.

"No I'm not" she says. "Dez!" She screams across the hall running down the hall, really fast"

Kira's POV

"Will you go to the dance with me?" I ask out of breath.

"Yes." He says smiling right when Mindy reaches him.

"Sorry Mindy I already have a date" He say putting his arm around my shoulders. A smile appears on my face.

She just turns around angerly walking away.

* * *

**So there chapter 4. Now due to a complain about be demanding I won't ask for a number. even though I started small but what ever. Just please Review. I wonna know what you think. I'm so excited to wrote the dance chapter! But we still need the girls to pick there dresses. In case you wondering. I was gonna have Trish ask Dez, but I think its a little over used so I did something different. Til next time!**

**~Lovatic4Life98**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in forever. I though I would have a boring summer but Its been kinda busy. Lat week I went to a Hunter Hayes concert. IT WAS AWESOME. any Hunter fans reading this? If so U are awesome. Anyhoo... I also joined color guard and I have band camp weekdays from 2-9 PM for 2 weeks so I won't be able to update that much. Sorry its gonna be a short chapter I kinda have writers block with all my stories and its really late.**

* * *

**Review Replys:**

**Michelle: Thanks :) I though Trez was a little over used in fanfics so I decided to do Dera.**

**Gina: Thanks! Glad you like it.**

**CherLloydFan13: Gril you are tooooo nice! Luv u girly 3 (BTW if ur reading this CherLloydFan13 is my BFF)**

**LoveShipper: I was gonna wait for the next Chapter for Ally to ask him but I don't want the story to be to long.**

**MickeyMouseR5AA: Thanks! You guys reviews are the reason I write.**

**Sasuaku x auslly: Ok I will continue.**

**queenc1: I didn't want anyone to not have a date and be lonely so yeah everyone has one.**

* * *

I'm standing at the counter writing in my book when my favorite blonde walks into Sonic Boom.

"Hey Ally" Austin says

"Hey Austin" I say closing my book.

"So... I was wondering If I could ask you a question" He say nervously. Wait, why is he nervous.

"Sure whats up?"

"So I was wondering instead of going to the dance as just your date, We could go ask something... more."

"Wait," I was walking out from behind the counter "are you asking me-"

"Ally Dawson will you officially be my girlfriend"

"Yes!" I say giving him a hug. We pull away and look into each other's eyes. He starts leaning in and I meet him in the middle with a kiss. We pull away after a few second both of us with a smile on our face.

"So I gotta go, Mom's making Lasagna, I'll see you tomorrow at school" He says backing up and running into the door making me giggle.

Oops," He say turning around and opening the door. He turns around "Bye"

"Bye" I wave.

* * *

**So There It is. I'll try to post the next the soon but IDK when. Still have a few more chapters til the story's done :(. Again sorry its short. Please Review! I love reviews! The more you review the faster I'll try to write**

**Fan Question: Who us your favorite character in Teen Beach Movie. Mine is Lela.**

**I'm out! ~Lovatic4Life98**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So I'm back with a new chapter. The last chapter was complete rubish. I didn't have any ideas so chapter 5 kinda sucks and was really important. This one is lot better. Sorry for taking so long I've been busy. I was gonna update on Friday but I went to a football game. I;m going this Friday too with my BFF were walking there together. Anyhoo Enjoy the story! :)  
**

**Austin's POV**

I'm driving to Ally's to pick her up for the dance. I'm so happy to be going with her. I've had a crush in her for a while, and I was happy when I read the note about her liking me.

I pull up into her drive way and walk up to the door. I knock 3 times til Mr. Dawson opens the door.

"Hello Austin," He says "Ally's up in her room you can come in and wait"

"Ally," He yells up the stairs "Austin's here"

"I'll be right down"

**Ally's POV**

I walk down stairs after my dad calls me. I walk into the living room to find Austin sitting on the couch. When he turns his head to look at me he stands up.

"You look... Wow" He says making me blush. "Ready to go?" He asks holding out his hand

"Totally" I say grabbing it as we walk out to his car.

* * *

We walk into the gym. It's decorated with lights and streamers. It looks amazing.

"Come one, let dance" Austin says talking my hand leading me to the dance floor. We dance for a while till I get thirty.

"I'm going to go get a drink"

"Ok"

I walk over to the snack table where they have punch. I grab a cup and start drinking it. I turn around to find Austin to notice he's gone. He music stops and people stop dancing. A figure appears on stage in front of the band. Austin.

"Hey everyone, I'm Austin Moon and I'll be sing a song that I wrote for a very special girl. Its a little different from what I normally sing but I think you'll like it.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips._

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted__**(1)**_

Everyone claps when the song is done. That is the most amazing song. Austin jumps down down the stage and walk over to me "So... Did you like the song"

"I loved it!" I say hugging him. This is the most perfect moment, just when I think it couldn't get any better

"I love you" I pull away from the hug but my arms are still around his neck. I look into his eyes and see nervously but I can also tell he means it.

"I love you too" I say before kissing him. He kisses back right away. After about a minute we pull away both smiling. This is the best night ever.

* * *

**So there the last chapter. Hope you liked it. Please read my new story From The Deep Blue Underworld. Please review!**

**(1) Wanted by Hunter Hayes. Don'r own. I love this sing. Hunter Hayes is my fav singer.**

**Has anyone seen City of Bones yet? Its awesome! You should go see it. And the 1D movie I really wonna see it**


End file.
